


Oser

by my_light_into_the_darkness



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic in french, Je tacherais de poster mes Klaroline fics après, Sorte de série d'OS
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_light_into_the_darkness/pseuds/my_light_into_the_darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se serait-il passé si Elijah avait lui aussi développé des sentiments pour Caroline ? Recueil d'OS sur ce couple, un peu de Klaroline dans le second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oser

**Author's Note:**

> Après près d'un an d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de poster certaines de mes fics de FF.net ici aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il y a grand monde qui comprend le français donc je commence par ces petits OS Carlijah pour faire un essai. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !
> 
> Le premier est très court, c'est plus un prologue, mais les deux autres sont plus conséquents en taille. 
> 
> Disclaimer : je ne possède pas la série et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire.

**Oser**

Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cela. Elle était la femme convoitée par son frère, il ne pouvait donc pas s'autoriser à être intrigué par elle. Pourtant, il l'était.

Il s'était demandé dans un premier temps ce qui pouvait faire fondre son frère, pourtant particulièrement dur à intéresser, chez ce simple petit bout de femme. Pour cela, il avait commencé à l'observer lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis, puis même dans ses moments de solitude pour finalement aller jusqu'à la contempler la nuit lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle était captivante. Son sens de loyauté très fort, sa capacité à aimer tout le monde, à voir le meilleur de chaque homme même une personne comme son frère, son incapacité à mentir face à ses proches... étaient autant de valeurs qu'il appréciait chez une personne, surtout une vampire. Sa beauté angélique et son apparente fragilité, à l'opposé des Petrova qui l'avaient autrefois fasciné, l'avait définitivement fait succomber, comme il n'avait succombé qu'une fois auparavant.

Pour autant, il ne voulait pas revire la situation que mille ans plus tôt, lorsque Niklaus et lui-même étaient tous deux tombés amoureux de Tatia. Il avait donc décidé de laisser son frère courtiser Caroline, se promettant de tenter de la séduire uniquement si celui-ci renonçait un jour définitivement à la blonde. Mais cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans que Caroline et Klaus se tournaient autour, sans que rien ne se concrétise. Elijah en avait assez d'attendre et c'est pour cela qu'il se tenait devant la porte de la maison de Caroline, prêt à lui offrir tout ce dont elle rêvait.


	2. Assumer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le second OS, avec un peu de Klaroline aussi cette fois-ci.  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Assumer**

Elijah dormait encore. Elle observait sa poitrine se soulever et s’affaisser, suivant le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordre, révélant l’agitation de la nuit, à l’opposé de leur apparence habituelle irréprochable. Seuls les vêtements, soigneusement pliés, posés sur la commode, prouvaient la rigueur de l’homme se reposant dans le lit. Il n’avait pas encore remarqué l’absence de son compagne, à en croire son bras gisant à l’endroit où elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant seulement. Il avait l’air innocent, presque enfantin et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de la contempler, sachant que cela ne durerait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes d’observation, Caroline ressentit la soif grandir au fond de sa gorge. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, où elle savait qu’il avait entreposé quelques poches de sang spécialement pour elle. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de repenser en souriant aux souvenirs de la nuit dernière, la première nuit qu’elle et Elijah avait partagé. Mais un bruit derrière elle la fit redescendre sur terre subitement : quelqu’un avait prononcé son prénom. Et cette personne n’était pas Elijah.

Elle se retourna lentement, espérant de tout son cœur que ce n’était justement pas la personne qu’elle devait éviter. Malheureusement pour elle, c’était le cas : Klaus se tenait devant elle. Elle le vit poser un regard incrédule sur elle et elle prit conscience qu’en plus de n’avoir aucune raison de se trouver dans cette maison, elle se tenait devant lui dans une nuisette assez légère et transparente. Elle chercha quelque chose à lui dire, tenter de l’empêcher de découvrir la vérité mais au regard qu’il posa sur la porte de la chambre de son frère, elle sut qu’elle n’y parviendrait pas. La compréhension apparut dans ses yeux bleus, aussitôt suivie d’une colère d’une telle importance, qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de frémir.

Il se dirigea en un éclair vers la porte, qu’il brisa d’un simple coup de poing, réveillant en sursaut son frère. Caroline s’élança derrière lui, espérant en vain réussir à le retenir. Il prit Elijah par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Pour toute personne extérieure assistant à la scène, la situation aurait pu paraître comique, Elijah d’habitude si distingué se retrouvant à moitié réveillé et en caleçon coincé par son frère. Mais Caroline connaissait le danger de ce qui était en train de se passer et elle craignait qu’à tout moment, Klaus commette un acte irrévocable. Elle savait qu’il ne lui ferait aucun mal mais elle ne pouvait dire s’il ferait preuve de la même clémence pour son frère.

 -Comment as-tu osé ? gronda Klaus. Comment as-tu pu poser les yeux sur elle ? As-tu réellement cru que tu avais le droit de la séduire, de la toucher ? N’as-tu à ce point pas d’estime pour n’être intéressé que par mes centres d’intérêt ?

-Elle t’avait rejeté, parvint à glisser Elijah, tentant de se débarrasser de l’emprise de son frère sur sa gorge.

Ces mots provoquèrent une véritable fureur chez l’hybride qui projeta l’homme qui l’avait trahi à l’autre bout de la chambre. Mais Elijah, qui avait finalement repris ses esprits, ne se laissa pas faire et commença à marteler son frère à coup de poings. Caroline les observait, ne sachant pas que faire pour les arrêter.

Même si elle savait que cela était à la fois inutile et totalement stupide, elle s’interposa entre les deux, les stoppant net dans leur élan. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Klaus, espérant non pas faire fondre sa colère mais au moins le faire hésiter.

-Ne fais pas ça s’il te plait ! lui demanda-elle de sa voix douce.

Il la regarda pendant quelques instants, semblant s’adoucir en contemplant le doux visage de la femme qu’il aimait. Caroline reprit alors espoir qu’il parvienne à se calmer, afin qu’ils puissent s’expliquer avec lui. Cependant, Elijah ne put s’empêcher de se rapprocher de la jeune vampire et de poser sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste très clair de possession. Klaus se remit donc à bouillir, au grand dam de Caroline.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s’interposa et se mit à supplier l’hybride :

-S’il te plait Klaus, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. Tu sais que tu t’en voudras ! Laisse nous nous expliquer !

Klaus déglutit en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu’il devait faire. L’idée que son frère ait réussi à séduire la femme qu’il aimait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il se rendait compte qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour l’empêcher. Si il daguait Elijah, Caroline lui en voudrait pour toujours ainsi que le restant de sa famille. De surcroit, il était persuadé que cela ne pouvait pas durer, Elijah n’était à ses yeux pas du tout fait pour Caroline. Elle était pétillante, une vraie boule d’énergie tandis que lui était toujours sérieux et carré. Pour autant, il ne tenait pas à les observer roucouler en attendant leur séparation.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications, commença-t-il. Je veux que vous quittiez cette maison, maintenant. Si je vous revoie içi ensemble ou même dans cette ville, je n’hésiterais pas à te le faire payer Elijah.

Puis, il quitta la pièce, laissant les deux amants sous le choc. Elijah voulut suivre son frère, mais Caroline le retient en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle avait conscience qu’il lui faudrait partir loin de la ville où elle avait toujours vécue mais elle se sentait prête à tenter l’expérience, si cela lui permettait d’être avec l’homme qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité.


End file.
